


I Want Your Bite

by ruvy91



Series: Magic in the Air [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae Stiles, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91





	I Want Your Bite

Stiles was at the loft using Derek’s extensive collection of books on the mythical to do some research for one thing or another. Derek didn't really pay attention all he cared about was that the dark haired teen was nearby even if his annoying music was playing.  Derek was sitting on the stairs near the table his eyes closed to help him concentrate on tuning out the bass that was hurting his sensitive ears.

All of a sudden some elevator music started playing and Derek opened his eyes looking at Stiles with a quizzical look, _nobody likes elevator music._

Stiles didn't seem to pay him any attention, his was focused on a tome he was hunched over next to his laptop.

Then the tune changed up to a dance beat and the singer breathing suggestively. Stiles started wiggling his hips to the song and Derek’s control was rapidly disappearing. He had heard rumors that watching a fae dance was something to behold but should be done with extreme caution.

"Stiles change the song" Derek growled as he listened to the first verse, which was nowhere near subtly suggestive.

"No" Stiles said with a smirk, not looking up from the book.

Derek quickly got up and rounded the table to change the song himself. He froze when Stiles blocked him from the laptop and started dancing against him.

All rational thoughts went out the window when Stiles twirled around and mouthed along with the song "But right now I don't want your kiss! I want your bite" their faces inches apart. Derek roughly grabbed Stiles by the arms and crushed his lips to the Fae's.

Stiles returned the kiss gripping Derek’s shirt and pulled the wolf’s body to his, grinding their hips together. Derek let out a growl and backed Stiles into the table, swiping an arm across the surface scattering the papers and books.

The dark haired teen sat on the cleared surface and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. Stiles deftly undid Derek’s jeans, his hand diving in the other man’s boxers, slender fingers wrapping around Derek’s length.

Stiles started stroking him and Derek had to pull away, the sensations around him too much. He looked at Stiles with a regretful look, reason starting to take hold in his mind. As much as he wanted this to happen, this wasn’t the right way.

“Oh no you don’t” Stiles said determinedly as he grabbed Derek’s shirt with both hands, pulling the wolf back to him. “I’ve waited too long for this, you’re not getting out of it now.”

“Beside” Stiles purred, his eyes flashing dark emerald. “You want this too, why pass it up.”

Derek was at a loss to answer as Stiles licked up his neck and started sucking at a sensitive spot just below his ear. He glanced down to see the bit of magic Stiles had performed was to make the clothes on their lower halves disappear and a lubed up condom to appear on Derek’s hard penis.

“It’s not healthy to deny yourself forever” Stiles whispered in his ear. “Fuck me, I won’t break.”

Derek let out a low whine, his resolve was crumbling.

“Giving a fae blue balls is like extreme torture, you know. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to finish myself off in the bathroom with a sound shield because of damn werewolf hearing. And every time it was to the thought of you” Stiles whispered, his lips ghosting over Derek’s.

With that Derek gave in and kissed Stiles hungrily, pushing the teen back to where he was laying on the table. Derek groaned as his suspicions were confirmed that Stiles had stretched himself with magic and was waiting for Derek to fill him.

_He’s going to be the death of me_ , Derek thought as he lined himself up. Stiles got impatient and as soon as he felt the tip of Derek’s cock against his stretched hole, he dug his heels in the other man’s lower back propelling him forward.

They both groaned as Derek bottomed out, the feeling of each other better than either of them could imagine. After a moment’s pause, Derek pulled out and thrust back in keeping to a moderately slow pace. The wolf in him urged Derek to mark up Stiles’ neck, wanting to show anyone and everyone the teen was his mate. Stiles keened when Derek started sucking and licking his neck, still thrusting into him.

“Dammit” Stiles breathed as the tracking spell he put on Scott alerted him that his best friend was on his way to the loft.

“We’ve got 5 minutes to finish this, unless you want Scott to catch us” Stiles said breathily.

 Derek growled and grabbed Stiles' hips, directing the teen's legs over his shoulders while speeding up his thrusts significantly. Stiles snaked a hand between them and stroked his leaking cock in time with Derek’s thrusts.

It was a matter of moments before they both came, seconds apart from one another. As they came down Derek rested his forehead against Stiles', panting as he got lost in the golden depths that were the teen's eyes.

Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek before tapping his chest to let the teen up. Derek pulled out gently and started looking around for his jeans.

"Stiles you can return our pants now" Derek said taking the used condom off his softening penis.

"Yeah about that..."Stiles said as he gingerly slid off the table.

"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed.

"What! I haven't mastered the return spell yet, but I'm working on it" Stiles replied as he pulled a pair of gym shorts out of his bag under the table.

"Those were my favorite pair of jeans" Derek muttered as he raced up the stairs to get a fresh pair of boxers and jeans.

"Mine too, they did wonders for your ass" Stiles said quietly as he pulled on his shorts, knowing Derek could hear him.

Derek was returning down the stairs as Scott and Isaac were walking into the loft.

"Stiles why do you reek of Derek?" Scott asked as he approached the table now full of the books that had been tossed aside.

"Scott really, are you that thick?" Stiles replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay Stiles that's something I never want to know about" Scott said wrinkling his nose.

"You asked and at least you didn't walk in on us like I did with you and Isaac that one time. Talk about not wanting to know" Stiles countered with a slight shudder. Isaac blushed and Scott wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Was there anything important or are you here just to bug me" Derek asked scowling at the three teens.

"We had wanted to make sure you weren't here brooding on your own but since you aren't I think we'll be going" Isaac replied pulling Scott towards the door. As soon as they were gone Derek moved away from the stairs and over to Stiles wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

"You would be a cuddler" Stiles murmured as he typed a passage into the translation software Danny and Lydia developed for his research.

"Do you want me to stop?" Derek asked placing a light kiss to one of the hickies he'd made.

"No" Stiles replied with a small smile.

"Stiles we should probably talk about this" Derek said after a few moments of silence.

"Alright " Stiles answered closing the lid of his laptop and books, turning around to give Derek his full attention.

"What happened here, great and not unwelcome" Derek started.

"Right " Stiles agreed with a nod.

"But regretful if it's just a passing thing” the older man concluded.

"You're basing this off the lore that fae are flighty and use sex to get them what magic can't give them" Stiles stated. Derek frowned but nodded.

"Not always the case, especially if we're part human. Fae have been known to tether themselves to another being to the point that it's fatal to be apart for too long. I'd have to consult with Deaton to be sure, but there's a bond between us. I can feel it, you may not be able to identify it properly but I'm sure you feel it as well. So no this isn’t a passing thing” Stiles explained, looking a little bit upset.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Derek apologized, grabbing Stiles hand and bringing it to his lips.

Stiles smiled and rolled his eyes. He leaned forward and gave Derek a quick kiss before turning back around to his research. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist again and watched the brunet work.

“I do feel it, our bond.” Derek whispered in Stiles ear. Stiles couldn’t help the smile breaking out across his face.

“I don’t feel whole when we’re apart for too long.” Derek added with a kiss to Stiles neck just behind his ear. Stiles bit his lip and tried to hold back a moan. Derek smiled and kissed the brunet again.

“Before you completely distract me with those unfair lips, I want to tell you something.” Stiles said and turned in Derek’s arms.

“Should I be worried?” Derek asked with a frown.

“No, at least I hope not. I trust you with my life, and we have this bond, and I care deeply for you. So I’m going to tell you my name.” Stiles explained picking at his nails, not looking Derek in the eye.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, knowing how important it was for Stiles to share this.

“I couldn’t be more sure of anything. Like I said I trust you and know you wouldn’t abuse this.” Stiles answered.

“Okay.” Derek replied. Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and leaned in close.

“Szczepan.”Stiles whispered, his lips brushing against Derek’s ear.

“Szczepan?” Derek repeated hesitantly. Stiles smiled and nodded and Derek repeated the name again more confidently. Stiles kissed Derek fiercely.

“So what’s it going to take for us to use that bed of yours for round two?” Stiles asked breathily when they parted. Derek groaned, lifting Stiles up with the brunet wrapping his long lean legs around his waist.

“Just don’t make our pants disappear with magic until you’ve mastered that return spell.” Derek muttered as he walked them to the stairs.

Stiles chuckled, more than happy to comply.


End file.
